


Better the Devil

by The_Exile



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story | Second Evolution, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Doom, Gen, Headcanon, Moral Bankruptcy, Spoilers, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Luther Lansfeld thinks back to the disaster that happened when he made Eternal Sphere open world sandbox and pay-to-win.





	Better the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> part of my 'SO3 Lucifer is SO2 Lucifer' headcanon and my 'Tria and Quadra' headcanon. written because it inspired me and I haven't done anything not a prompt or a challenge in ages,

His worst sin had not been when he became Cyril Lucifer and led the Ten on a path of bloody slaughter and conquest that would ultimately threaten the fabric of his own creation. No, worse than that had been when he made the Eternal Sphere more sandbox and open world as an experiment.

With Tria and himself being present and willing to intervene, the world had always been reliant on destiny. The blind panic- and religious outrage-fuelled riots of those within the simulation who suddenly had those safety barriers removed and whose spiritual existence itself had shifted into another form were rivaled only by the atrocities committed by people who suddenly had nigh infinite freedom in a world where they were already used to a Gods-eye view and the expectation of crimes against the inhabitants being treated as little more than property damage.

The world had needed to be reset, billions of Fol given out in compensation against not only real world monetary losses (never again did the company agree to have any play-to-win content) but also accusations of psychological damage by those few innocents who still tried to play it as intended, who had been drawn into something akin to experiencing the life of a Chaos Demon firsthand. Not to mention the criminal damages when a Mafia money laundering scheme was discovered to be operating through the game... and there was the time someone put a hit out on an in-game rival. 

(And the usual corporate back-stabbing but that was to be expected in Luther's world - truth told, they had made some money back in the spoils of that war.)

Since then, the deity called Lucifer Lansfeld had always been there - a more malicious God the Universe had never known but at least he had been there.


End file.
